


Thicker Than Blood

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Glimpses: Stories of The Inquisition and Beyond [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: After a private meeting with his real birth mother, Alistair is faced with the reality that no one in his family ever loved him. That is, until Garrett points out the error in his thinking.Day Three of the Month of Fanfiction ChallengeTopic: Family





	Thicker Than Blood

Staring out into the mountainous expanse surrounding Skyhold, Alistair placed the stem of his pipe between his lips and drew a deep breath. The view from the balcony was breathtaking, but he hardly noticed it. The only thing on his mind at that moment was trying to lessen the pain of rejection cracking the surface of his heart.

How many nights during the first half of his life did he lie awake wondering what his mother must have been like? How many times did he find comfort in the knowledge that she would have been there if she hadn’t died? She loved him. She had to, and somewhere in the Beyond she waited to greet him with open arms when he passed through the Veil.

Unfortunately, the truth surrounding his birth and the reality of his parentage were far more brutal than comforting. His mother was never a poor servant at Redcliffe Castle who died giving birth to him, but a Grey Warden mage his father had a short fling with while trekking through the Deep Roads. A Grey Warden who was ousted from the order.

The moment he learned who his birth mother really was, everything suddenly made sense. The reason Duncan recruited him even though he didn’t win that tournament in Denerim. The point to his ears. His magical ability. It took him years to face the truth that his innate ability to negate magic was due to his own gift, not because he was such a quick study.

He grasped the Chantry amulet tucked into his shirt and yanked it off, breaking the chain. Inhaling a deep breath, he turned it over in his hand to study it. Eamon said it belonged to his mother, that it was the only thing of value she owned. The pendant made the boy feel closer to the woman, connected somehow, so he never took it off.

_Stupid piece of junk!_

The king stood from his chair long enough to hurl the necklace as far across the canyon as he could before flopping back into his seat. It never meant anything. It wasn’t even his mother’s, but a gift from the woman in black meant to hide his magic from everyone around him.

If he would have known the truth, he would’ve gotten rid of the bloody thing years ago. Alistair wasn’t exactly a religious man, and he came out as a mage seven years after disbanding the Circles in Ferelden, right around the time he and Solona finally set a date to wed. He felt like a complete fool.

Settling back in his chair, he closed his eyes and drew another long puff of smoke from his pipe in the hope that the blood lotus would kick in soon. He could use a little dulling of the pain in his heart and the agonizing torture of the Calling in his brain. Wasn’t he already going through enough? Why did he need to add his mother’s indifferent attitude on top of an already mind-blowing headache?

“I know it’s a stupid question before I even ask it,” he heard Garrett say from his right. “But, are you alright, husband?”

The king squeezed his lids tighter forcing a tear to trickle down his cheek. “No. Not really.” He opened his eyes to stare into the darkening sky. “I guess it just goes to show, no one in my family has ever loved me.”

The pirate leaned forward to grip Alistair’s hand. “Well, that’s where you’re wrong, mate. I love you. Miri loves you. Gabs, Doc, even Solona loves you.”

“Yeah, but…” the king argued.

Garrett squeezed his fingers. “Haven’t you figured it out yet, husband? Family’s not about where you were born or who sired or gave birth to you. It’s not about blood. It’s about love. And there’s more love here, in this family, than most people experience in a lifetime.”

A small smile curled Alistair’s lips despite the agonizing pain in his head. Garrett was right. His spouses, their children, they were his family. They were the ones who were always there for him. The ones who supported him when he was too weak to go on and picked him up when he faltered. They were the ones who loved him.

“Thanks, husband.”

The pirate extended an impish grin as he moved his hand to Alistair’s forehead, his palm sizzling and popping with a bright green glow. “You’re welcome, Jackass. Now, let’s see if we can do something about that headache for a while.”


End file.
